


Power Swap Thingy: The Butchering of Yukio's Character

by thatreallyshittydude



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatreallyshittydude/pseuds/thatreallyshittydude
Summary: This essentially takes place in a role-switch AU, where Yukio is born with Satan's power and Rin is relatively normal. It features each brother's take on the situation after the big reveal. Also I completely butchered Yukio's personality, so be prepared for that. Ummmmmmm swearing trigger warning I guess? This has swearing. Don't read this if you aren't cool with swearing.





	

Unbelievable. Just un-fucking-believable. Yukio can summon blue flames at will. Been doing it for years. You wanna know how he does it, right? Apparently, we're the sons of Satan. Yeah, you heard me right. The Lord of Darkness has spawned offspring. One came out talented, handsome, smart, and good at everything he puts his mind to, and the other... Well, you're talking to him. But hey, why tell dumb ol' Rin about any of that, huh? All he is is a dumb brute that's only good for heavy lifting, right? I was born completely powerless, because of fucking course I was, and Yukio was born on fire. Apparently. Because that totally makes sense. And on top of everything I mentioned before, he's the fucking Ghost Rider. Because life didn't give him enough good shit, so now he has super powers. It's always been like this. I'm always the last to know anything. The bastards would've probably never told me at all if that demon hadn't attacked the monestary. Why didn't they tell me anything? I have every goddamn right to know these things! Don't I?  
___________________________________________________  
Honestly, I don't see what Rin is making such a fuss about. Granted, anyone would be shocked and confused, maybe even slightly angry, if they discovered the things he did at this point in life, but to throw such a tantrum... A well-educated person wouldn't have pulled that. Besides, he has no right to be angry. He has no idea, not an inkling of a thought, of what I've been through. Constant fear of the Order, excruciating training since I was seven, not allowed to express emotion because I might burm down the house every time I got slightly upset. That's the life I have. And Rin? Rin's always had it easy. Always the popular one, the fast runner, the hot muscular one. Well, 'popular' probably isn't the best word to describe his middle school years. He'd usually cut class and go home on free periods. The only reason he didn't get kicked out of school is because Dad made me help him study. I had to give up what little free time I had, helping someone who couldn't care less about his academic future. My entire childhood, spent in fear and wasted. Rin has no right to be angry. If he wants to switch places, I'm in. Let him constantly slaying demons at age ten, then let's see him talk about who has it better. I don't even get to have any fun with my powers. Nope. Nothing but demon slaying for Yukio. Why does he think we kept it from him, anyway? He'd get excited, tell someone, and because all roads lead the Order, that's game over for all of us. I just hope Dad can phrase that better.


End file.
